Plane Break
by DMDBeast
Summary: A merfolk planes walker from Ixalan finds himself stranded on Azeroth. With no powers and no connection to the mana from his own plane he is powerless and must learn the spells of this new land. Making friends and enemies along the way he fights to find a way home and save his people from ruin.
1. Chapter 1

**Plane Break: An Unknown World**

Chapter 1: A new land

This is the multiverse. A collection of planes, all feeding off of one another, influencing each other in subtle ways, but never coming into contact. Some believe the multiverse to be boundless, with ever new planes ripe for discovery. Others believe it to be finite, with planes too numerous to count in a single life time. Whichever belief you fall under let it be known that the multiverse is a dangerous and hostile place, wars rage on almost every plane from Ravnica to Kamigaya. Violence does not belong to a single species, but is an energy that swells with time. To the denizens of these planes, the multiverse is not but a legend, a tale they tell children, the plane they live on is their whole world. However there are few who can navigate the multiverse, who can use their power to leap from plane to plane, not held in place by the walls of separation. These beings are called Planeswalkers. Mighty mages and warriors whose very presence can influence those around them. Our story begins on the plane of Ixalan, a savage world home to thunderous beasts and deadly pirates. Four factions vie for control and the world is seeped in chaos and war...

The dense jungles of Ixalan were hard to navigate if you did not know your way. One would easily be caught off guard, caught in a maze of trees and vines. It was a natural defense against invaders, or any sort of ill mannered folk who would think of venturing too far in. This was his home, Jol Uk, a merfolk, a planeswalker, a hero to his people. Like most planeswalkers he was a powerful mage, able to create devastating spells and traverse the multiverse at will. An adept in green and blue mana he was as much a trickster as he was a beast master. Using his mastery of illusions and mind altering magic to gain an advantage in battle. While his mastery of the dinosaurs of Ixalan and the almost living jungle made him a force to be reckoned with. In this time of war he was invaluable to his people, keeping them safe, pushing back against the march of the Legion of Dusk. They were a horde of vampires and humans from a land far across the sea, here in search of an ancient artifact known as the Immortal Sun. They believed it would give them true immortality, saving them from the curse of undeath that had wrapped its icy grip around them for millennia. Battling them for it were the Sun Empire, humans who once ruled these lands, but have grown weak and soft. They seek to reclaim their lands using the power of the Immortal Sun. Between them were the Brazen Coalition, a collection of pirates who only want one thing, wealth. They pillage and plunder whatever they can and believe the Immortal Sun will bring them riches beyond riches.

To them, The River Heralds, the merfolk who had been here long before the humans, some say before the dinosaurs themselves, the Immortal Sun was a sign of protection. They had been tasked with guarding the golden city from outsiders and keeping the Immortal Sun safe. So far they had done just that, Jol was instrumental in keeping them at bay. Those foolish enough to venture into the jungle, to seek the golden city, were never heard from again. This caused the three factions to be at a stand still, merely poking at a sleeping Rex while battling each other when they could.

That was about to change. Word had reached Jol that a vampire planeswalker, known only as Vex, had joined the Legion and was carving a path of death straight to them. Normally Jol would let the advance crash against the jungle like water against rock, but with this planeswalker they could very well make their way deeper then before. He gathered a group of warriors and led them out hoping this would be enough to stop their advance. Merfolk were not normally fighters, Shaman, healers, mages these were merfolk, war was not in their nature. Yet this time of war had pushed many of them to take up arms, to be ready to fight, luckily their natural biology did lend itself to fighting. Merfolk were near giants, standing almost 8 feet tall with an imposing physique. Their fins had long since become useless, more for distinction rather then purpose. The older the merfolk the longer their fins were. They flowed like hair or more accurately, like water. The fins sprouting from their elbows and legs stopped short, but the ones one their heads grew long, almost dragging on the ground behind them. They merfolk managed to work this into their fighting style, distracting the enemy with brightly colored scales and fins before striking deadly blows.

Like his brothers Jol too shared these traits, standing the tallest among his brothers, with green scales that shimmered in the light and long translucent fins flowing from him, tipped with blood red markings. He wore his peoples traditional jade armor and carried a trident of a rare glass type rock. His webbed fingers gripped it tightly as his war party reached the edge of their lands. They were some 250 strong, each worth 3 of the enemy, they had faith and they were ready. He motioned for them to stay hidden in the trees and brush of the jungles edge as he looked out onto the green fields that stretched before him. The sight that greeted him would send even the most devout warrior running. Marching across the green plains was a massive army of vampires and humans, at least five thousand strong. Their marching feet rumbled across the valley, behind them plumes of smoke swirled into the sky.

Jol stepped out, the feelings of wet grass against his webbed feet would normally be a welcoming feeling, but now in anticipation of the coming battle it was merely a sensation lost in the anxiety. He stopped a few feet from the jungle itself and began to stamp the hilt end of his trident against the ground. It sent out a sound, like metal on metal, that echoed in the jungle behind him. Soon three large Rex broke their way out of the tangle of leaves and vines stopping in line with him letting out bone shattering roars. This did nothing to effect the marching army who kept pace.

As they grew closer Jol got a good look at who was leading them, the one he assumed was Vex. She was riding on a white horse at the head of the encroaching army. She was pale white with black hair hidden beneath a golden helm that had a type of fin down the middle with with stretched edges that came to a point at the front and back. She wore bright golden armor adorned with screaming faces.

"Vex I presume!" Jol called out as they got within ear shot, about one hundred yards away, his voice barely above the sound of marching feet. Vex held up a fist and the entire force stopped in unison the silence that followed was deafening.

The vampire stepped from her horse, arms out stretched to her sides, calling him to behold her and her army, "So you have heard of me," she replied her hands falling to her sides, one gripping the hilt of her sword, "That saves me the trouble of introductions and we can get right to the good part." she drew her sword, a silver blade that seemed to shine with a light of it's own, "We are the Legion, we are here for Orzca, for the Immortal Sun, you WILL stand aside." she pointed her sword at him demanding he move.

Jol stamped his trident again beckoning the Rex to unleash another shattering roar. From the trees his merfolk brethren stepped, blue mana streamed from him into the ground quickly creating illusionary copies making it seem like his force was stronger standing a thousand men or more. His reply was simple, "And if we don't?"

Vex raised her sword high, pointing to the clouded sky. She slashed and seemed to cut the cloud in two letting light bathe the battlefield. She raised her hand as if holding something, white mana swirled and sparked around her arm. With a thrust toward Jol a beam of white energy surged outward. Jol brought his arms across his body quickly, vines shot from the ground creating a shield against the attack. She pressed, pushing hard against his defense, but it held sturdy. Still Jol did not know for how long, he could see the vines stressing and snapping, growing red and breaking as she pressed. Suddenly she stopped, an evil wicked smile crossing her face as she moved to mount her horse again. Jol dropped his shield and stood ready, this was going to be a battle for the ages.

Raising her sword high, pointed at Jol's heart she shouted one word, "Charge!" and the silence of the valley again was ravaged by the sound marching feet. The vampire army ran, swerving around Vex like a rock in a river.

Jol gritted his teeth and scrambled up the side of a Rex standing atop it, his trident at the ready, "Today we fight for our home, forward!" he called out, the Rex went first thundering down toward the enemy, the merfolk, both fake and real, followed close behind.

There a split second of silence, before the sound of clashing armies grew to a crescendo. The Rex stomped and stamped over them cutting a swathe through them. The merfolk clashed sword on sword, their jade weapons ringing softly with every strike. The illusions couldn't hold their form as they were cut and bashed by the enemy, exploding into a rush a of water disorienting their attackers. Jol didn't stop, he pushed his Rex forward, beckoning him on, crushing vampires and humans beneath it's feet, making a bee line for Vex who stood calm and ready. Turning their attention to the massive lizard the legion grabbed onto it, stabbing and slashing at it's legs swarming over it like insects over a fresh kill. Jol focused green mana into his hand and laid it onto the dinosaur's head infusing it with power. The massive creature grew larger and more ferocious, losing any sense and attacked wildy. With the beast on a rampage Jol lept from it's head toward Vex. His trident surged with blue mana, sparking and glowing as he fell. Vex held up her sword, a shield of light surrounded her and her horse, impenetrable from any types of magic. Jol didn't care, landing on the shield he gripped his trident with both hands raising it above his head and bring it down onto the shield.

The crackle of energy overpowered the sounds of battle. Arcs of pure energy bolted out from the point of impact. They cut swathes in the ground, through both armies vaporizing those it touched laying waste to the land around them. Jol let out a primal scream and forced more mana into his trident, the tree prongs swirled with blue and green power. The shield began to crack slowly. Vex gritted her teeth and pushed back against him letting out a scream of her own, focusing all her power into the shield. One of the three prongs from the trident broke through and Jol pushed harder. As the shield was pierced a wave of energy surged outward, knocking away those closest and getting the attention of those farther away. Suddenly the battle was no longer two armies clashing it was two, almost otherworldly powers, smashing against one another.

"Your March," Jol cried out, his trident breaking further in, "Stops here!" the shield was cracking more and more, straining to stay up. Vex was getting desperate, her mind raced with possible escapes anything to get her out, she was not ready to die here.

"You win this round, fish boy," she said as she made a motion with her hand creating a tear in this reality, an escape to another plane, "We'll settle this soon," before she could escape Jol's trident shattered the shield with a deafening boom. The breaking created a ripple of powerful energy that warped the very air around it. As it collided with the portal there was a bright blinding flash of light and then silence.

Jol was floating, or falling, he couldn't tell which. All he saw around him was white, blankness, nothing. He couldn't tell what was up or down just that he was falling, or was it floating, hard to tell. The last thing he could recall was an explosion, like a burst of light and a ringing in his ears. When he opened them he was blind, not blind, but unable to see. There was no sound, simply silence, nothing in whatever void he was in, maybe he had gone deaf. He held his webbed hands in front of him, not blind he could see them, and began to snap, not deaf he could hear it. The explosion of energy mixed with the portal must have launched him somewhere, _An empty plane maybe?_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly the sound of rushing air filled his ears, replacing the silence. The white blankness was replaced with a bright blue, as if he had fallen from a cloud. Now he knew was falling, it wasn't for too long as there was a stinging in his in his back. He had hit a branch of a tree, it snapped under his weight and the power form his fall. There was another snap and stinging as he hit another and another, replaced with an all over body pain as he slammed into the ground. His trident clanged and clattered as it fell next to him and he just laid there. He thought for a second about getting up, but wasn't sure if his legs sill worked.

Fighting through the pain he pushed himself up and grabbed his trident using it to lift himself to his feet leaning on it a little. With a stiff neck and groggy eyes he looked around trying to find out where he was. He was surrounded by strange trees, the likes of which he had never seen before. The world around him seemed so out of place, so foreign and he felt so weak. Shaking himself out of it he called on his power and made a motion with his hand. Yet nothing happened. Again he swiped the air, waiting for his portal to open, but it did not. He stared at his hand, willing mana to come to it, but nothing happened. Before he had a chance to figure out why he heard a screaming, someone calling for help. Gathering what strength he could he moved towards the sound coming from over the hill. As he crested the top and looked down he saw a most strange sight. A girl, blue with horns, goat feet and a tail running from what appeared to be an orc patrol, but they were so different. He had never seen a creature like her, or orcs that looked that ugly. She fell, tripped over something and was at their mercy, it was obvious they meant her harm.

With a push he slid down the hill and jumped between them, "Stop!" he called out standing to his full height a good few heads above these orcs. The four of them stopped, they were holding weapons and chains, but were hesitant to approach Jol, he could see in their eyes that he was as strange to them as they were to him. He raised his trident towards them, "Leave this one alone,"

One of the orcs pushed another, he seemed to be their leader, "Oh yeah?" he asked, his common tongue was broken, and choppy, "Who is gonna be makin us den?"

In response Jol swung his trident like a battleaxe willing green mana into the tip. As it impacted the rough armor the orc was wearing, the glass like crystals shattered and he was holding nothing more then a jade staff. The lead orc laughed loudly and swung his fist impacting Jol's jaw, hard. Then the was blackness.


	2. Chapter 2: Why are you Blue?

Chapter 2: My head hurts, why are you blue?

A soft voice broke through the blackness, it called to him, well to whoever, hey you, was. Jol fought for consciousness as his eyes drooped and his head spun. Knocked out by a couple of orcs, he was feeling pretty low by now.

"Hey are you alive?" her voice was soft and sweet, like honey over fruit. It called him back from whatever deep sleep he was headed for.

He groaned and sat up, his head almost pushed the top of the cage he found himself in. The iron bars were rusted and brown but still sturdy. It was attached to a cart with squeaky noisy wheels that were being led by a couple of massive wolves. One of the four orcs was driving, or guiding really. One sat by him directing him, speaking in a language Jol did not know. Another rode one of the wolves along side them, while the last orc rode onto of the cage itself. He rubbed his eyes trying to really wake up, to understand this situation.

"Are you okay?" he asked the girl looking up at her leaning his back against the cage bars shivering at the cold iron. She was strange to him, her skin was a blueish purple and her eyes shone with the same color. She had horns that twisted upwards parting her long black hair. Instead of feet she had some kind of hooves, and finally a skinny tail that didn't seem like it could be used for anything.

She laughed softly at him, "I should be asking you that," she replied offering him a water skin, that was kicking around the floor of the cage, "You hit the ground pretty hard." He rubbed the back of his head pushing his fins out of the way, he could feel the bump forming.

"Yeah I was expecting that to go differently," he replied, looking back at his hands, he tried again to will magic into his hands, but again it was no use, he must be cut off somehow. With a sigh and a groan he asked, "What plane am I on?"

She gave him a confused look, "It seems like it'd be easy to tell."she replied back taking a drink of water from the skin that he had refused, "You're in the land of Azeroth, more specifically the land of Kalimdor. I've never seen a Naga that looks like you, you are a naga right?"

This strange blue creature just began listing off words and names saying things like he understood. His head spun and hurt more as he tried to think on them. He had never heard of a plane called Azeroth. He had been to so many in his time as a planeswalker, but there was nothing about it in any of the books he could remember reading.

"What are you?" he asked softly looking her over, her attire was as strange as she was.

"Wow usually people ask WHO are you," she said back, her eyes narrowing with annoyance, "My name is Sheaani, and I'm Draenei, obviously, wow that orc must have hit you harder then I thought," she laughed softly at him.

With a grown he rubbed his temples wiping away the rest of the grogginess, "I've never heard of the Plane of Azeroth or Draenei or any of this," his speech was getting quicker and higher the more stressed he became, "Look I need to get home. My name Jol Uk, I'm a Merfolk planeswalker from Ixalan. My mana isn't working, I can't connect with the forests or rivers here. Please take me to your planeswalker I need to get home," A single tear rolled down his face out of frustration.

Sheaani looked more concerned, she had never heard of any of these places, she didn't know what a planeswalker was or what merfolk were. She got closer looking him over looking over his jade armor. She stared at his scales and his fins, looking into his deep emerald eyes. Jol Uk stayed still he didn't know what she was capable of, or what she was trying to do. He leaned back a bit as she leaned in closer, his back pushing against the iron bars.

"I think..." she said softly looking him over more, "I think you might be from somewhere else."

Jol rolled his eyes and let out a sigh, "Yes obviously I am," he replied with a snappy attitude, "I told you I'm from Ixalan, I need to get home,"

Sheaani sat back and glared at him, "No you simpleton," she replied with the same sass, "In this world, there's Azeroth, Draenor, The Out lands and planes like the void and the emerald dream. There is no Ixalan here, or planeswalkers, or merfolk. Where ever you are from, well all I can say is that there's no way to get there from here." she sat back and crossed her arms. This was interesting, possibly a new species and a new world to discover and she was the first on here. She had to fight back the giddiness.

The two rode in silence rumbling down a long road, the forest became thinner and thinner. Soon it gave way to red rock and wastes with sparse tree and vegetation. Jol turned, gripping the bars as he looked out over the mountains and rock and dirt. He had lived his whole life in forests and rivers, these lands were new to him. He had only seen something like this on other planes and he never stayed long. With awe he stared out at the tall mountains and over the winding hill paths that led out into the far reaching peaks. Sheaani watched him more, he was like a small child experiencing new things, this stranger from a far away land.

Wind picked up blowing dust and dirt around them. Jol coughed and gasped spitting out the dust as Sheaani covered her face and eyes. She cursed herself being caught with this thing, he was going to be of no help and if she wanted to escape, he was only ever going to hinder her. She knew this area, they were headed to Krom'Gar fortress. Biting her lip she thought to herself, _Why are we going there? Orgrimmar is in the opposite direction,_ this didn't make any sens to her. Krom'Gar wasn't exactly a prison, or any significant Horde strong hold.

Jol's marvel at the sites suddenly turned to dismay as the path narrowed, rising upward and he could see the beginning of guard towers. He sat back and watched the small fortress come into view sitting perched at the top of a small outcropping over looking the valley below it. There was a group of orcs being drilled by a sergeant and a weird floating bulb with a basket tied beneath it.

"What's that?" he asked pointing up to it as the wolves came to a stop.

"Are you serious? You've never seen a balloon?" she groaned pinching the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger agitated at his helplessness.

There was a commotion as the orcs piled off the cart kicking up dirt and dust. One of them began shouting in a language that Jol didn't know and slapped the bars with a metal rod. He looked around confused as the other orcs chuckled and laughed beating their chests. Watching the strange blue creature he saw her stick her hands out of the cage with a sigh, hands open and palms up. Jol hesitated and the orc hit the cage again the ringing louder and the orcs laughing raging. Closing his eyes fighting back a headache he did the same. There was a cold hard feeling as his hands were clasped in iron chains. The chain that connected them was longer than most he had ever seen, allowing a bit more arm movement. He though this a bad idea until the cage door was opened and the metal bar the orc was using hooked onto them and he was nearly dragged on his face out of the cage. Struggling to stand he found himself next to the blue girl who was silently chuckling to herself at his dismay.

The main building sat at the back of this small area, round and about 2 stories tall. It was made of gray metal with strange red roofing, there were large spikes placed with what appeared to be reckless abandon. There was a large burning fire at the top of it, or what he thought was a fire. To it's right was what appeared to be a stock pile room, it too was covered in spikes. One either side of the building and stock pile were large guard towers at least 4 stories, made from the same gray metal adorned with large red banners. On the banners was a large symbol, he had never seen it before, but it was everywhere here. It looked like an eye maybe, he could barely describe it.

"Where are we?" he asked finally as they were led past the drill sergeant and cadre of orcs who all shot them evil glares.

"Krom'Gar Fortress," she replied matter of factually as they were led inside one of the guard towers the bright light replaced by dim torchlight.

"This is a sorry excuse for a fortress," Jol replied looking around the small area. There was a sudden pain in his gut as the orc guiding him jabbed the rod into his stomach. He coughed and gasped for air unable to stop as the orc kept pulling him along.

The main area was sparsely furnished, with orcs here and there and a spiraling stare case in the middle that went to the next floor. They were led to what looked like a strange office and were tossed on the floor. The orcs groaned and mumbled leaving back down the staircase, Jol and Sheaani were left alone.

Pushing herself up Sheaani went to the window and looked out over the valley. She went the door that led back out, but it was locked tight. She groaned and struggled, but it didn't budge an inch. She ran over and hit the glass with her body but that too didn't give way.

"Okay I'm going to need you to explain to me a few things here," Jol said moving so he was sitting on his knees watching her as she searched around for anything to pick the locks of the cuffs with, "Who are these orcs, why did they capture you? If this is a fortress is there a war ongoing? Why can't I use my magic here? Why-"

Sheaani ran at him and covered his mouth with her hand, "I'm going to need you, to shut up," she said pushing him back as she went back to searching.

With a groan Jol began to talk again, "Look obviously, like you said, I'm from somewhere else. Somewhere far away, my mana connection is cut off. The least you could do is explain somethings to me."

"Fine if it will get you to shut up," she said back giving up her search with a disheartened sigh. Sliding down the wall she wound up in a sitting position her knees up and her wrists resting onto of them. This is why she never wore robes or skirts, he attire was always pants and chest armor, "This land is in the middle of a war between the Horde and the Alliance. In all honesty it's a battle over a dying planet, but each side fights, some I think have long forgotten what for," she sighed again letting her head hang low. With a deep breath she continued, "I'm part of the Alliance, the orcs they're Horde. There's been a type of peace treaty for a while, as we battled the forces of an invading army. Since pushing back the army of would be demons the trust has decayed and the old wounds have opened again. They probably assume you're people are with the alliance, lots of new races are fighting for both sides these days. For now, though, we should focus on what to do. If we can get out of here there's an alliance position out there, not far from here," she let her head fall back in exasperation.

Jol was about to say something as they heard footsteps approaching the door. Before he had time to wonder about it, the door swung open almost being torn off it's hinges. There, clad in black armor, accented by blue energy and an otherworldly presence, stood a female orc, or what he assumed to be female. She was slightly taller then the others and thinner, with short hair in a mo-hawk. Her tusks were smaller as well, skin a lighter green. Skulls of metal and bone were plastered almost all over her armor. Her eyes glowed bright blue as she glared at him.

"Dika?!" Sheaani shouted, honestly quite surprised, she pushed herself up to her feet. She was about to go to her, but ethereal chains shot up grabbing the chains connecting her hands together holding her in place.

The orc, apparently named Dika, looked over to Jol, "This your new toy?" she asked angrily leaning down, grabbing his chin. Her hands were ice cold and he could feel an undead energy coming from them.

"Leave him out of this," Sheaani said pulling against the chains, "Dika what happened to you," her voice was almost a whisper and filled with pain.

The orc growled and pushed Jol away, "Isn't it obvious?" she said moving to face Sheaani, the poor Draenei girl wanted so badly to be free, "I was raised, with other death knights." he words were toxic, she was almost spitting them, "I should thank you, this power wouldn't be possible, if you had never left me for dead,"

"The Legion was closing in, it wasn't my call to make!" Sheaani yelled a single tear escaping her eye, "I loved you Dika," she was pleading with her, their faces were inches from one another.

Dika was inching closer, their lips almost making contact, "I loved you, too," her hand reached up and clasped around Sheaani's throat. The girl fought for air as Dika squeezed as hard as she could. The poor girl struggled as the orc lifted her off her feet, "Now I don't feel anything," As Jol was moving to jump her Dika released her grip watching Sheaani crumble and gasp for breath. A growl escaped her throat, "Pathetic, what happened to the paladin you were? Without your light you're nothing, but a helpless little bird,"

Sheaani gasped for air her hair that was once combed and kept nice was falling carelessly over her face. She simply looked up at the orc, her face begging her for something, for anything really. It was contorted in both physical and emotional pain, tears now freely flowing from her eyes. Jol didn't know what to say, what could he say? There was nothing, this was both beyond his knowledge and comfort level.

"In the morning that one there is on his way to Orgrimmar," she said looking back over at the fish boy. She approached him again, "Naga don't look like that and his armor," she ripped his jade shoulder brace off, "I've never seen this material before."

"Give that back!" he jumped to his feet to confront her. As soon as he stood, ethereal chains shot from the floor and hooked his cuffs, pulling him back to his knees. He looked up at her glaring hard, part of his leather armor hanging free off his right side. She simply tied his shoulder piece to her hip and laughed, without another word she left the room and the chains vanished.

Jol moved over to Sheaani's side, "Hey are you okay?" he asked as she pushed herself to her hands and knees.

Opening her palm she revealed a set of keys, "Better then I look," she said softly still coughing for more air. Pushing herself into a sitting position she continued, "We'll wait for night and then sneak out of here. Also do me a favor and don't ask about what you just saw," she wiped tears from her eyes, "It's not really something I want to talk about,"

Jol nodded, but his curiosity was too much to contain, "What did she mean though, about you being a paladin, but not having light?" he couldn't stop himself from asking and it wasn't like they had much else to talk about.

Sheaani just groaned at him, "This is a long story are you sure you want to hear it?" she asked and he just nodded quickly. Reluctantly she began her tale, "Well I don't know how much you know about Paladin's but we're holy warriors. All paladins follow a God, by swearing an oath that they serve their whole life. If a Paladin should ever break that oath they are shunned by their God and lose their holy strength. I lost mine almost 2 years ago. My oath was a righteous one, a promise to always protect those I could, to keep my companions safe. That was until..." she made a head motion to the door. It was obvious she meant Dika, "After that, I was lost, I didn't know what to do. I drank and gambled and slept around. One day I had a... disagreement with a local bookie, he said I owed him money. I knew I didn't, but he was persistent. Finally he pushed me a little, too far. It took the dock crew three days to clean him up. That was the day I broke my oath and I've been in repentance since, I don't know what I need to do to get back in my God's favor, but I'm trying." She looked over him, he was enthralled by the story. She kicked him softly, "We have time, I told you mine, you tell me yours."

Jol jolted a bit from the kick, "Oh there's not much to tell." he replied softly, unsure of where to start. Scratching his chin he began to speak, "Well where I'm from we are also in a war. My people, Merfolk, are natives to the land of Ixalan and we have dedicated ourselves to the protection of a powerful artifact. I was a young boy when I was taken from my family and forced to undergo rituals and training to make me into a powerful warrior. A mage known as a Planeswalker. Power to tear dimensions, to jump from reality to reality, from plane to plane and to learn spells and magic that normal warriors could not. It worked and I became my peoples best defense, our strongest warrior. With me my people were able to hold out against the invading forces of three factions, fighting a war on three fronts. That was until another Planeswalker appeared and started to carve a path of death to us, I was confronting her on the battlefield when I was transported here. Without me I fear for my people and for our duty to guard the artifact. Should it fall into the wrong hands, it could spell doom for the world," he stared up at the ceiling, almost hoping to be teleported right then, but no use.

Sheaani just whistled softly, "So why didn't you use any of your fancy magic when you came to help me?" she asked quizzically.

"Like I said, I can't access my mana. It must be this world, I'm cut off from my worlds power, I don't think I have any here," he replied looking back down to her.

"Then we're both in the same boat it looks like," she pushed herself against the wall yawning softly, "Well we've still got time, I'm gonna get some sleep. You slept most the way here, I haven't. Wake me at night," she closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep.

Jol just nodded and looked out the window onto the valley below. There were fires going, or maybe there were wild fire, he didn't know. All he knew was that without his magic he was going to have to get real good with a sword and shield. More importantly if he couldn't access his powers how was he going to get home? He just stared out, his mind drifting to his people, to his home, all he could do was hope that they could survive without him.


End file.
